The present invention relates to a method of shaping soap bars.
Frequently, a manufacturer of soap products conducts consumer tests during which the soap of the manufacturer is compared by the consumer with the soap of competitors. However, during such tests it is necessary that the consumer is unaware which bar of soap is made by the manufacturer or by the competitors. For this purpose, it is desirable that all of the tested bars have the same size and shape in order that this factor does not influence the test results. In the past, this has been accomplished by chopping up the bars and extruding them into bars of the same shape and size. However, it is believed that this procedure may affect the integrity of the soap, and thus may affect the outcome of the test which is undesirable. Also, this procedure may result in stress cracking of the bars.